


Everyone Needs Company Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid!carlos, kid!cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos bond over graceful worms in the elementary school playground. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs Company Sometimes

Cecil watched the perfect haired boy sitting in the grass with curiosity. He was never one to be seen with the crowd. Cecil had noticed Carlos to always be somewhere by himself, content with being alone. Cecil approached the boy, and plopped down in the grass next to him.  
“Hello, Carlos. What are you looking at?” Cecil asked. Carlos turned to him and looked back at the spot he had been focusing on, pointing a finger.   
“This worm,” Carlos stated. Cecil leaned to get a closer look at the worm Carlos was talking about, and there was indeed, a worm. But Cecil could notice nothing strange about it. Carlos must have sensed this, for he continued on.  
“This worm moves much more gracefully than other worms. You could even say it sashays a little bit.” Cecil observed a few seconds more before sitting back up and meeting Carlos’ eyes again.  
“Do you need any help with anything?” Cecil asked hopefully. Carlos shook his head.  
“Scientists are self dependent. Every scientist knows that.” Carlos responded. Cecil ducked his head with a small, “Oh.” Carlos watched the boy for a few moments before a small smile found his face.  
“But they do enjoy company every now and then.” Carlos said. Cecil’s head popped back up and his face lit up as he showed off a toothy grin. No words were exchanged for the remainder of that time, aside from a few murmurs from Carlos. Cecil didn’t mind, though. Observing the boy fueled an entire conversation in his head. Carlos was intriguing, and Cecil was glad he was letting him accompany him in the grass. He didn’t know when, but soon Cecil dropped the topic of the worm completely and was focusing 100 percent on Carlos. The way his perfect hair fell perfectly over his dark toned face was something Cecil could stare at all day. Carlos tore his eyes away from the worm and their eyes met once again.  
“What?” Carlos asked innocently. He had caught Cecil staring. Cecil grinned and fidgeted with his palms.  
“Just observing.” He responded. Carlos smiled back and looked back at the worm. Cecil continued to fidget as he worked up the courage to ask the question he’s been wanting to ask since Carlos let him sit next to him.  
“Do scientists like company often?” Cecil asked.   
“As often as they like.” Carlos answered simply.  
“And how often is that?” Cecil pressed on. Carlos sat up and turned so his body was facing Cecil.   
“For people like you, everyday would be a pleasure.” Carlos said. Cecil brought his head back up and the two smiled at each other knowingly. Something beautiful was beginning that day, and Cecil couldn't wait to see what it was.


End file.
